It Can't Be Helped
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Izumi and Itachi have to cuddle more. Itachi has work to do. It can't be helped. Part eleven of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.


What to do, what to do? Itachi looked over at the restroom. Izumi was inside, taking a bubble bath. He'd love to join her of course (that's not just his dirty side talking) but he was thinking of something else at the moment. His Christmas present to be exact. The present he received from Izuna was a restaurant for one day rented out for only him and Izumi. On the fifth of January. How unfortunate that Itachi has to work that day. But he can't just let an entire restaurant go to waste, that would be...a waste! He'd settle for postponing, but if he did that, he probably wouldn't be able to see Izumi on Valentines Day (which he has pretty much NO idea for right now). He leapt from bed, no good thinking about it now. He smirked, wickedly if you will, he crept over to the restroom, opening the door slightly. Seeing Izumi, bare, in the bathtub, pink bubbles all over her, her hair tied up in a bun and humming while sitting back. Itachi held back his snicker.

"Ms. Izumi Uchiha." He heard her whisper. "Uchiha Izumi," He held back his laugh, "Izumi Elizabeth Uchiha." She smiled.

"I didn't know you had a middle name," her eyes shit open, darting over to Itachi. "I'm glad you think of me, even in the bath tub." Her face went red, she ducked down, hiding her embarrassment in the water. Itachi was always the tease, going next to her by the bathtub. He kissed her gently, but she was pretty sure that it would become more. Sine his hands always seemed to wander off somewhere. She accepted the kiss, kissing back, and as she thought, his hands were not kept to himself. She pulled away, seeing the confused expression on his face, she sighed.

"Sorry, it's just..." Her eyes looked over at the sink where certain items laid rest when she had an important time of the month. Itachi pouted and kissed her softly.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." His hand found its way to her hair, twirling it around his index finger. "You know that Christmas present Izuna gave us?" Izumi nodded, "We'll, unfortunately I have work on the 5th. But, if I can somehow double my time in the office," god, he hated that office, probably only because Izumi wasn't there, "Then we can enjoy each other."

Izumi leaned into his touch. She did want to spend her own quality them with her boyfriend, but the only problem was they hadn't been seeing each other much recently. She had hoped that would end soon, but of course, it wouldn't. Since Christmas had a rocky start and New Years was all the more confusing, she'd really hoped they could just cuddle like they used to. But, as Itachi said, it can't be helped. "Oh," her answer lacked luster.

Itachi removed his finger from her hair, she almost whined at the loss. He sighed and stood, "You do sound disappointed," He muttered, "I promise I'll make it up to you." She wasn't sure how well he'd keep that promise, "But I have to go now. Don't wait up, love you." And he left. Izumi sat back in the bathtub, looking up at the ceiling.

She did miss just laying down in the same bed and cuddling (with Itachi shirtless preferably, she really liked looking at his tattoo) together like before. But she didn't want to be the reason he misses all his clients again. She supposed he couldn't really afford that, even though just for a client to schedule an appointment costed hundreds. Izumi stepped out of the tub, cleaning herself off, and letting the water drain. She had no clue how to pass time right now, because to be honest, being with Itachi was her favorite hobby (not her only one, but her favorite).

She threw on anything she could find, which was Itachi's night shirt, that he rarely actually _wore,_ and black shorts. Her hair still wet and damp, and in a bun.

"Monsier," And he appeared. It's really a mystery how in the hell he does that, but she decides not to question it. "Has Itachi left?"

"Young sir is now leaving by way of limo." She liked how he called him _young_ sir. Even though when she asked Itachi considered himself an old fart already. He said it was all downhill after 25, so Izumi should enjoy her youth. To which she laughed. Although she did wonder what Monsier would call him when he gets older, old sir? That would be very peculiar.

"Ah, I see." He left before she said 'I love you' back too. He knows, but she just likes saying it.

"May I offer you breakfast Ms. Ulhias." She hadn't even remembered Monsier was their. She wasn't feeling the hungry type (cramps, weak stomach, you get it).

"That won't be neccessary. But - uh, tea please. Tea would be nice." Monsier nodded and left, almost faster than he came. She sighed jumping onto the bed. It was too big of a bed for her to lay on alone, and Itachi's dent of being there and just laying down was there. And it smelled like him, very intoxicating. She perked, her phone ringing. To her dismay, it wasn't Itachi, who usually calls right after he leaves, because he quote, 'Misses her already.' It was Sakura.

"Hello?" She answered, and the person who spoke wasn't Sakura in fact it was Sasuke speaking for her.

"Izumi! This _is_ Izumi, right? You sound so much different over _phone..."_ He muttered the last part, but she heard it. She rolled onto her back.

"It's Izumi. What's the matter?" She only asked because...well, it was Sasuke talking to her. She was pretty sure he wouldn't do that if he had the choice.

"Sakura needs your help. Apparently, she'd planned a dinner type thing, because her folks are in town and she doesn't know what to wear, or how to introduce me."

"Her parents, why is she worrying so much?"

"It's her grandparents, and her _parent_ is sick, so couldn't make it." Now Izumi felt bad.

"Why is she so worried about introducing you, you're charming," there was definitely no sarcasm. Maybe a little, but Sasuke didn't detect it.

"I know right!" His head was only going to get bigger and bigger, "But she won't listen to me. So I stole her phone to call you. So please hurry, we're over at that same place Itachi took you to shop when you first met."

Where he bought her that green dress, and he got himself a very pink outfit. "Alright, be right there." Just in the nick of time, Monsier entered the room, with her tea, and even biscuits as an added favor. "Thanks so much Monsier, but something just came up. I need you to take me to the Uchiha warehouse."

Monsier nodded, and without argument left the room to start up the limo. She smiled, and jumped up. Taking off the oversized shirt and small shorts, and instead wearing a plain orange shirt with black jeans. Hair still damp so she left it as is. She didn't forget to wear her charm bracelet of course.

* * *

She walked in, and just as Sasuke said, Sakura was worried. There were a bunch of dresses on the ground, and Sakura was only in her underwear (Sasuke seemed unfazed, only playing games on her phone) running around looking for something for her to wear. She hadn't noticed Izumi and looked over at Sasuke, "Sasuke, could you check over there for a dress!" Sasuke sighed, turning off her phone. Izumi thought it was adorable that they knew each others passwords, shows a sign of loyalty. Sasuke went over to where she pointed.

That's when Izumi made her presence known, "Sakura, hey, what's up?" Sakura looked frazzled.

"Everything is wrong Izumi! My grandparents are coming and I don't know what to wear and Sasuke is going to make a fool of himself -"

"Hey!"

"- and what if they don't like him and tell me to break up with him? I don't think I could survive that." Although, from what Itachi has told Izumi, the two of them break up almost every single six months, so in two years they've broken up about four times so far. Izumi was sure she'd live. "Just because he's an Uchiha, they'll think he's superficial. Even though he _does_ come off that way at first, it doesn't mean he cares. He prefers me without makeup for crying out loud!" Izumi placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders to stop her.

"Sakura, calm down. It'll be fine, Sasuke may be a very..unique person, but he wants to be with you just as much as you want to be with him. He wouldn't do anything to mess that up." Sakura still seemed unnerved, "So, you're looking for a dress? This is your family Sakura, I don't think they expect something super flashy. Try some simple dress." Sakura nodded and looked over at the clothes on the floor. A mid length dress with a flowery pattern was lying on top of her shoes. She picked it up, and Izumi smiled. "There you go!"

Sakura sighed, "Thanks Izumi. And actually, how did you know I was here?"

"Sasuke called me through you," speak of the devil, he came back. He had many dresses in hand, covering his face, until he saw Sakura had one dress in hers.

"You have one already? Man, I just went through hanger hell." He set aside the dresses, only to have one get caught in his hair. Sakura laughed. She leaned over to Izumi.

And whispered, "Sasuke may still come off as though he doesn't like you, but that's his way of warming up to you. He actually does like you, but he won't admit it. You're the first girl who's dated Itachi that he actually can talk to." Izumi looked over at Sasuke, still trying to get the dress zipper out of his hair and trying to save his hair from falling out in the process.

"Sakura~, my gorgeous hair," He whined. Sakura rolled her eyes and went over to help him. Izumi smiled, then frowned, 'the first girl who's dated Itachi that he can actually talk to'? She wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but she shrugged it off.

Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek, patted his head where the zipper was stuck.

"Well, if that's all-"

"Wait, I at least want to try the dress on. And Sasuke will only say I look good so we can leave quicker. I need a females opinion."

"I told you to consider me a girl before we came here." Sasuke muttered. Izumi smiled and nodded. Sakura left to go get changed.

It was awkward, well for Izumi it was. Sasuke didn't seem interested in talking, so she stayed quiet. But, she was feeling bored, so she decided to speak, "So, you..you've met her parent before?" Weird to say parent and not parents.

"Mmhm..." Sasuke turned on his own phone. Izumi looked back over at the dressing room. Maybe she could ask Sasuke what's been on her mind as of recently. But she'd start out slow.

"How do you feel about marriage?" Sasuke perked, one brow raised.

"I really hope you're not trying to propose right now." Izumi shook her head, all serious. Sasuke sighed. "It's not something I've ever thought about before. Well, I mean I've _thought_ about it, but I don't consider myself the marriage type. Well, that's before I met Sakura at least," He smiled, Izumi was sure this was the first time she'd seen a sincere smile from him, and not a frown, smirk, or grin.

"That tends to happen when you fall in love." Izumi muttered, her mind drifting to Itachi, "Do you know how Itachi feels about it?"

"He doesn't care for it." Was his immediate answer. Izumi was shocked. "Being 'tied down' was never a thought in his mind either. I wouldn't say he's the marriage type too." Sasuke turned off his phone. "I'd _like_ to say that's before he met you, but I can't speak for him." Izumi nodded. Sakura stepped out, all smiles.

"So?"

Izumi faked a smile, "You look great, please excuse me, I have to get going." Sakura looked over at Sasuke arms crossed once Izumi left.

"What? I didn't say a thing!"

* * *

Itachi nodded, pretending to be listening intently (which he really wasn't, he was thinking of you know who) and having his lawyer face on. He was already sure his client was guilty just by the look on his face, so he wouldn't take the case. "Thank you, I'll contact you as soon as possible." Or never. He left the room, leaving Itachi with his thoughts. Itachi looked over to see his secretary open the door for someone else. He really wanted to face plant, because the girl that entered had on an 'Uchiha Itachi' fangirls shirt and was trying hard to compose herself and not to jump over his desk to tackle him. Itachi gulped, here we go.

And before he could say anything, "Mr. Uchiha.." She gushed. Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, which was very hard at the moment.

"Right, so your case is about-"

"Nothing! I just really wanted to see you! You wouldn't believe how much I love you, I know everything about you," That's not creepy, "I know your favorite color is red," And purple, so wrong, "I know you're from Japan," everyone does, "I know you like dango and that you're a lawyer!" Itachi was sure she just wanted to embarrass herself, so he was close to pushing the security button.

"If you really know everything about me, you'd know I have a girlfriend, right?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "You don't have to pretend to be with her anymore, it's just for the media, right? You can be with me, I mean Izumi, what kind of name is that anyway," Itachi's eyes twitched, "You can introduce me to your family and we can get married and be together forever!" Itachi sighed.

"I'm not pretending to be with her, it's not for the media I'll have you know. I'd prefer to be with Izumi than anyone else, and I think her name is beautiful." Itachi scoffed, "And introduce you to my family? They'd eat you alive. The only longer we'll be 'together' is a few seconds before security takes you away."

The girl got a panicked look on her face, "But, you, how can you say that? I doubt that Izumi girl loves you! She just wants the fame and money and power!"

"And what do you want? To cherish me?" She stayed silent, "That's what I thought. Izumi doesn't care about all that really, she isn't superficial unlike yourself, I can say that because I love her." And the pained look on the girls face was all the satisfaction that Itachi needed.

"But...I love you!"

Itachi found she sounded like a broken record, "And why is that?" Her silence was more of an answer for him, "You can go now, your 'case' won't be looked at." The girl stared to fake cry. Itachi now pushed the security button, and as it's called, security came in and escorted her out.

That's pretty much day to day life for him. Normal day in the office, although no fangirls ever bad talked Izumi before, and he's never exactly gotten riled up when someone mentioned a girl he was dating, but as usual, Izumi was different.

His secretary entered the room with a new person. And like the previous girl, she had on the same shirt and shit eating grin. Itachi sighed, muttering, "Oh you've got to be kidding me.."

He didn't listen to a word the girl said at first, settling for staring at his phone. He was going to have to work his butt off if he wanted to assign himself a free day on the fifth for him and Izumi. Everytime he remembered doing that though, he'd constantly see Izumi's disappointed look, and it would kill him on the inside. He didn't want to be apart from her also. He could barely handle it on a normal day, but when you actually have someone to go home too, you can appreciate actually going home. He used to always work long hours, but he stopped that after he and Izumi were officially together. And to be with Izumi he'd have to start again. It really was a complicated process for him. But it can't be helped he guessed. He always wondered what Izumi did when he wasn't around. Maybe she slept or ate, or watched television or hung out with Sakura. He did let his mind stray to other things like if she were showering (or doing something else I hope you can guess, it involves her finger) or naked in general, because he quite enjoyed that sight.

"-and I just think we should be together!" Was all he heard.

"Huh? Oh, right, no thanks, I'm with someone." The girl pouted. He didn't hear anything else she said because he just couldn't stop thinking of Izumi. It was his favorite pass time when she wasn't around him. It was pretty much his only pass time when she wasn't around him. And he really didn't like when she wasn't around him. But truth be told, it can't be helped.

* * *

Itachi kicked off his shoes. Marching up the stairs and entering his and Izumi's room (he loves calling it _their room_ ) only to see her half asleep. He discreetly slipped next to her. Her eyes fluttered open, "Itachi?" She muttered.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He whispered, placing the backside of his hand on her cheek. "You're cold." He spoke absent-minded. Izumi opened her eyes wider, smiling faintly.

"..I love you.." She didn't get the chance to say it earlier. Itachi chuckled.

"Nice to know. How'd your day go?"

Izumi barely remembered, but she did remember what Sasuke had told her. Maybe she should approach it. Her first thought was to approach it subtly, but she didn't do a very good job at that either. "How do you feel about marriage?"

Itachi thought she was kidding at first until he saw the furrow between her brows. "I..." He wondered how his response would affect her, but it was Izumi, he should just answer truthfully. "It's fine, I guess, but...I don't see myself getting married." Or proposing to anyone.

"Oh." Izumi's response screamed disappointed.

"Does that bother you?" He was almost worried it did.

"No, no, I was just...curious." He didn't believe that for a second but he wouldn't voice it. And even though they cuddled themselves to sleep, he was sure it was still on her mind, being the oblivious dunce he is, he doesn't know what about his answer bothered her.

* * *

"Done!" Itachi near grinned, and ran out of his office, on his way to the limo, he called the house. "Monsier! You know that dress Izumi got from Sakura? Well put her in it and take her down to the restaurant Izuna rented out for us!" He didn't wait for Monsier's response, instead ran over to his own limo, and was on his way to get into a tux himself and make his way to the restaurant. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be with the love of your life. He'd never imagine himself saying or thinking that before.

Before Izumi.

It's always Izumi. Just thinking of her can make him grin. He stopped by the warehouse, and had any workers there dress him. White and black were always his colors when wearing a tux. Now with short hair, he could slick it back. Tidying up was always a quick thing for him.

"He what?" Izumi smiled, "He's done?" Monsier nodded. "Well what're we waiting for!?"

It took about two hours but in the alloted time Izumi was ready and raring to go. She was wearing a Giorgio Armani Black crepe dress with a voile insert. Wearing black heels, not too tall. And a small gray purse. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, being in waves at the end. She imagined Itachi calling her beautiful as usual. Monsier escorted her to the restaurant.

Entering, only to see Itachi awaiting her with two glasses of wine in his hands. They automatically shared a smile, "Well, I came here only to visit, but I didn't expect to meet such a lady." Izumi giggled, of course Itachi loved that sound.

"I guess you got lucky."

"I'm glad," Itachi handed her the glass to which she accepted, "I wouldn't want to dance alone." Izumi rose her brows.

"Dance?" Not that she didn't want to dance with Itachi, other than the fact that she's never danced for real before and Itachi seems like someone who learned to dance at age three.

"Don't worry, I won't even know if you step on my feet." Izumi sighed in relief, she really has to stop worrying so much. They placed down their glasses and Itachi took her hand. A slow song played just for them, Izumi rested her head on his chest going along with him. He smiled, letting his head rest atop hers.

He closed his eyes, "About that question you asked me a few days ago. I know you were expecting something more uplifting," He opened his eyes, looking down at her, raising her chin, "But what I told you was before I met you. When I thought I couldn't fall in love." He caressed her cheek, she leaned into the touch.

"I'd be okay with anything you said really," She moved forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips, "You know I love you."

"I do." Itachi gave her a kiss, but with a bit more, "I love you too."

They probably danced until their feet fell off, but at the moment they didn't care, because as long as they were together, nothing really mattered.

* * *

 **...Hm. Review? PM? No hate? Thanks. And I typed this all in school, I snuck on the computers. I almost got caught by my professor! :p**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
